1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of exercise machines and particularly to a mechanism for adjusting the relative position between an operator's support and an exercise member.
2. Background
A popular type of exercise machine is the recumbent "bicycle". Such a machine typically provides a seat for the operator and a pedal mechanism similar to that used on a conventional bicycle. One of the design considerations for such a machine is accommodating operators of different stature. In this regard, it is necessary to make the distance between the operator's seat and the pedal assembly adjustable in accordance with the length of the operator's legs. Optimum effectiveness of the exercise can only be achieved when this distance is properly adjusted. Similar concerns are involved with other types of exercise machines where it is necessary or desirable to adjust the distance between a fixed support for the operator and the position of an exercise member.
In the case of a recumbent leg exerciser and similar exercise machines, it is common practice to make the operator's seat longitudinally adjustable along the frame of the machine in order to provide the necessary adjustment. This is typically accomplished by means of a telescopic or sliding assembly with a pin and/or a tightening knob to retain the seat in a desired position. In order to adjust the seat in this manner, it is often not possible for the operator to remain in the seat. Even if the operator is able to release the seat retention device while seated, the seat will then be difficult to control within its range of adjustment since there is no provision for fine incremental positioning. This makes it virtually impossible to adjust the seat while in the midst of an exercise routine.
It would be far preferable for the operator to be able to conveniently adjust the relative distance between the seat and the pedal assembly in fine increments while seated in the exercise position and while performing the exercise. With such a capability, there is no need for the operator to break stride in order to achieve a more comfortable or more efficacious exercise position.